Power Eight VS The Devil
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Clifford and his friends landed in a comic book and now they must defeat the Devil.


At the apartment, Clifford was reading his favorite comic book.

Daffodil said, "Hey Clifford, what are you reading?"

Clifford said, "I am reading a story called Speckle V.S The Devil."

Daffodil said, "Whoa, are you sure you should be reading that?"

Clifford said, "Of course, it had all sort of great superpower."

Daffodil said, "Is this your first time reading it?"

Clifford said, "Actually, I read this book ten times already."

Daffodil said, "Well that a new record."

A moments later, Norville flew in.

Norville said, "Hey guys, what up?"

Clifford said, "Hey Norville, we were just reading the book about Speckle as he was trying to defeat the Devil."

Norville said, "Wow, that is a scary story. You know, when I was flying, I saw some kids at school, who are reading the same book as you are."

Clifford said, "Wow, that's great."

Soon, Flo and Zo came in.

Flo said, "Hey Clifford."

Zo said, "What up?"

Clifford said, "Flo, Zo, it so good to see you."

Zo said, "You wanna play ball with us."

Clifford said, "Well, I could, but I wanna keep reading this book first."

Daffodil said, "Clifford, you read this book a lot."

Clifford said, "I know, but I really like it."

Flo said, "What is the book call?"

Clifford said, "Speckle V.S The Devil."

Zo said, "That sound cool."

Soon, Cheri, Teacup, and Jorge came in.

Jorge said, "Hola guys."

Clifford said, "Jorge, Cheri, Teacup, hi."

Cheri said, "So, what you doing Clifford?"

Clifford said, "We were just chatting about this great comic book."

Teacup said, "Wow."

Norville said, "So Clifford, have you ever wonder who's the super heroes are?"

Clifford said, "Well, there are eight super heroes. They all have different power."

Daffodil said, "Every power."

Clifford said, "Well, maybe not every."

Zo said, "Uh Clifford, does your book glow?"

Clifford said, "No, why?"

Clifford gasped. The book began to glow and it immediacy sucked Clifford in.

Daffodil said, "CLIFFORD!"

Daffodil quickly jump in the book.

Norville said, "DAFFODIL!"

Norville flew inside the book.

Flo and Zo said, "NORVILLE!"

Flo and Zo both jump in the book.

Cheri said, "FLO!"

Teacup said, "ZO!"

Cheri and Teacup both jump into the book. Later, they all fell in the middle of the road. Clifford was the first to wake up, but he felt weird. He was wearing a shovel claw with eardrill.

Clifford said, "Whoa, I'm Clifford the digger."

He saw his friends and they all turned into different form. He went to Daffodil and woke her up.

Clifford said, "Daffodil, are you okay?"

Daffodil woke up and notice that she was even more prettier than ever. Her body was made of brushes and her feet was made with soap.

Daffodil said, "Whoa, what happened to me?"

Clifford said, "You turned into Cleanness Daffodil."

Daffodil said, "Wow, now I know what fashion looked like."

Flo and Zo woke up and notice that they were stuck together. They both screamed.

Clifford said, "Flo, Zo, what wrong?"

Flo said, "We're stuck."

Zo said, "Our body are stuck together."

Clifford said, "That because you've become The Two Headed Kittens."

Flo said, "But it feels weird being stuck in another person body."

Zo said, "Same here."

Soon, Jorge woke up and he felt strange. His body are burning up and his mouth taste like hot sauce.

Clifford said, "Jorge, are you okay?"

Jorge said, "Yeah, but why am I so hot?"

Clifford said, "You turned into The Flaming Jorge."

Jorge said, "The Flaming Jorge. Cool."

Later, Norville woke up and he felt weird. It looked like he was about to drown.

Norville said, "Hey guys."

Daffodil said, "Norville, are you okay?"

Norville said, "Yeah, but why is my body filled with water."

Clifford said, "Because you are The Water Norville."

Norville said, "The Water Norville."

Clifford said, "Yeah, you shoot water gun from your mouth."

Norville said, "Wow, cool."

Later, Cheri woke up and she felt weird.

Cheri said, "Hi Clifford, are you okay?"

Clifford said, "Hi Cheri, wow you look great."

Cheri said, "What you mean?"

Clifford said, "Take a look for yourself."

Cheri looked at herself and notice that she was wearing a thunder on her forehead. She also notice that her body was electric.

Cheri said, "What happened to me?"

Clifford said, "You turned into Thunder Cheri."

Cheri said, "Whoa, cool."

Later, Teacup was the last to wake up. Her mane was green and was made with leaf. She tried to get it off, but couldn't.

Teacup said, "Uh guys, why can't I get this leaf off my hair."

Clifford said, "That because you turned into Teacup the Green Leaf."

Teacup said, "What that?"

Clifford said, "A super heroes who shoot razor leaf."

Zo said, "Wait a minute, are you saying that we have superpower."

Clifford said, "Of course. We all landed in my comic book and now we all have superpower."

Norville said, "So, what can we do with our superpower?"

Clifford said, "Well, according to my book, we must find the Devil and defeat him."

Jorge said, "You have any idea where he live."

Clifford said, "He live far away at the castle. We must go there."

Flo said, "But, how are we gonna get there?"

Daffodil said, "I mean, we can't fly right. Except Norville."

Clifford said, "We have to get through eight step and then we will make it to the Devil castle's."

Cheri said, "Well then, let go."

So the eight heroes went to make their way to the Devil's castle. The first stop that they made was the High Hill zone.

Zo said, "Wow, what is this place?"

Clifford said, "This is the High Hill Zone."

Teacup said, "It sure is high."

Jorge said, "But, how are we gonna get up there? It will take forever to climb up there."

Clifford said, "Don't worry. I can dig through and make a tunnel."

Norville said, "Great idea."

So Clifford uses his shovel claw and eardrill to dig through the hill. Later, he reached to the other side. The other ran through the tunnel.

Cheri said, "We made it."

Flo said, "But, wouldn't that hill fall if we made a tunnel through it."

Clifford said, "No, why?"

Soon, the eight heard rumbling and the hill started collapsing. They all ran as fast as they can to get away from. Later, they escaped.

Daffodil said, "Man, that was a close one."

Jorge said, "I think we gotta keep going."

Clifford said, "Right, let go."

So the eight made their way to the next challenge. Later, they ended up in Mudsville.

Daffodil said, "Whoa, what is this place?"

Clifford said, "This is Mudsville. The most dirtiest place in this town."

Teacup said, "It stink."

Zo said, "How are we gonna get rid of it?"

Daffodil said, "You don't have to tell me twice."

So Daffodil uses her soap power and skate through all the mud, making the place more beautiful. It took her five minute of cleaning it."

Norville said, "Wow Daffodil, the place looks perfect."

Daffodil said, "Thanks."

Clifford said, "Come on, we must keep going."

So the eight went through Mudsville and went on their next challenge. Later, they all ended up in the middle of the Stampede.

Teacup said, "Hey guys look, a Stampede."

Jorge said, "It sure looks long."

Cheri said, "So how are we gonna get past them?"

Flo said, "Don't worry."

Zo said, "We can use our head to make room for us to cross."

So Flo and Zo both use their head and they made some room for the rest to get through. After they got to the other side, Flo and Zo carefully release the room.

Jorge said, "Wow, now that's using your head."

Flo said, "Very funny."

Norville said, "I think we gotta keep going. Let move."

So the eight made their way to the next challenge. Later, they all end up between a giant hole.

Cheri said, "Wow, that a big hole."

Daffodil said, "So, how are we suppose to get across?"

Zo said, "Maybe we need something that can help us float."

Clifford said, "Wait a minute, Norville, you can use your water gun to help us."

Norville said, "Oh, great idea."

So Norville quickly use water gun to fill the hole with water. Later, they all swim to the other side.

Flo said, "Wow, we made it."

Norville said, "So, how many step do we have left?"

Clifford said, "we just have a couple more to go."

Teacup said, "Well then, let go."

So the eight heroes continued their way to the Devil Castle's. Soon, they ended up at a big ice.

Zo said, "Wow, that ice is so big."

Daffodil said, "But it blocking our way."

Jorge said, "No wait, you should say, it is ice blocking our way. Get it."

Teacup said, "So how are we gonna get past it,"

Norville said, "I know, hey Jorge, can you melt this ice with your flamethrower?"

Jorge said, "I think I can."

So Jorge quickly use flamethrower and melted all the ice.

Cheri said, "Wow, good job Jorge."

Jorge said, "Thanks."

Daffodil said, "Come on guys, let keep moving."

So the eight continued their way to the Devil Castle's Later, the all ended up at a Dark City.

Teacup said, "Wow, this city is so dark."

Zo said, "I wonder what happened to all the light."

Clifford said, "Well, according to the book, the Devil must of burn down all the light."

Norville said, "So, how are we gonna get pass this city without the dark?"

Cheri said, "Wait, I can use my thunderbolt to bring the light back. Here I go."

So Cheri used thunderbolt to bring back all the light. Later, all the light are now on and they can all see.

Clifford said, "Wow, good job Cheri."

Cheri said, "Thanks."

Jorge said, "Come on, let keep going."

So the eight went through the city and continued to make their way to the Devil Castle's. Later, they ended up at the castle.

Flo said, "Hey, could this be the Devil Castle's?"

Clifford said, "I think it is."

Daffodil said, "So, how are we suppose to go in?"

Cheri said, "Well, they're no doggie door or any windows to get in."

Norville said, "Wait a minute, there a switch up there."

Zo said, "So, how are we suppose to reach it?"

Teacup said, "Don't worry. I'll handle this."

So Teacup used her razor leaf to flip the switch. Soon, the door was open.

Jorge said, "Wow, good one Teacup."

Teacup said, "Thanks."

Flo said, "Come on, we must find the Devil."

So the eight went inside the castle as they started looking for the Devil. Soon, they found him corner.

Zo said, "Is that the Devil?"

Clifford said, "Yeah."

Norville said, "So, how do we defeat him?"

Clifford said, "Well, the only way to defeat him is to blast him off."

Daffodil said, "And how are we gonna blast him off?"

Clifford said, "All of us had laser beam. So when we confront him, we shoot him."

The rest agreed. Soon, the Devil saw the heroes.

Devil said, "Well, well, well, if it isn't the lame heroes."

Teacup said, "Grrrr, you better stop what your doing."

Devil said, "HAHAHA! You'll never defeat me. I am way powerful. When I push this button, the whole city will soon be under my control."

The eight heroes gasped.

Clifford said, "You'll never get away with this."

Devil said, "Oh, and who is going to stop me?"

Cheri said, "We will."

So the eight started activating their laser beam. Soon, they shoot the Devil and made him vanished. The eight cheer for their victory. Later, they all landed back at the apartment.

Jorge said, "Hey, were home."

Zo said, "That was fun."

Norville said, "It sure was."

Daffodil said, "So Clifford, where did you get the book?"

Clifford said, "I don't know. I got this book from the library."

Teacup said, "Could it be true that every book can glow?"

Clifford said, "Nah. I think this book is the only one."

Flo said, "I guess it is."

So the eight laughed together as they had a great time.

The End.


End file.
